From The Beginning
by awakenstate09
Summary: This is simple, take it from the start of the show in season one add the Twlight characters and the beginning coupling is Willow and Alice. Oh Joyce knows Buffy is a slayer.
1. Chapter 1

_**From the Beginning**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part One**_

_**It was sophomore year of Sunnydale high, the 2**__**nd**__** half of the year and Alice was there sitting in the light as Willow woke up. She looked over and Willow said, "You know I don't worry about you biting me." Alice walked over and laid on Willow's bed. "The slayer is coming." Alice said and Willow responded, "Good, I don't have to go to sleep so late all the time." Alice giggled and whispered into Willow's ear. "Well, you know I like for that to be the other reason why I go to sleep late too." Alice laughed and they shared a kiss. **_

_**Joyce parked in front of Sunnydale and Buffy looked out into a school. "Honey, I want you to have a good day and you will call if.." Joyce said and Buffy responded, "If I'm going patrolling or I have to come home because I or somebody has been hurt." Joyce shook her head and kissed Buffy on the head. Joyce found out when Buffy was fourteen that she was a slayer and Joyce question it. She fought not to come to the realization that Buffy was who she was. It was then when a vampire turned her father and he almost killed her. No mother should ever see her daughter kill her father unless if he was trying to kill you in the first place then just chalk that up to domestic violence or self-defense. **_


	2. Chapter 2

From the Beginning

By

Awakenstate09

Part Two 

Buffy walked into the school and was met by Cordeila who made her introductions then gave her a little test to see if Buffy will fitted with her little group. Buffy was hoping that this would be the perfect life for her, no more slaying and no more…Willow bumped into Cordeila and Buffy just stared at the red headed beauty, that beauty had a short brunette with a leather jacket with her. 

"Could you freaks watched where your going?" Cordeila asked and Willow responded, "No problem just next time watched where your clown shoes are walking." "I mean I've seen cheap shoes but if your going to bump into my girlfriend do it in a style that isn't from last season." Alice said and they walked off. Buffy knew that was a vampire but in the daytime. As Alice and Willow walked away Rosalie and Edward walked in. "Is that the slayer?" Rosalie asked and Edward responded, "Will she be hunting for us?" "Nope." Alice said and Rosalie responded, "Will you tell us?" "Believe me I'll see before any of you." Alice said and added, "Sometimes I wish I could backslapped Cordeila." "I can." Rosalie said and Alice responded, "Bitch-slap her not kill her. Big differences." As Buffy had that awkward first encounter with Giles, she met Willow.


	3. Chapter 3

_**From The Beginning**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Three**_

"_**I'm not interested in anything Cordelia has to say." Buffy said and Willow had a small smile. "That's good. You don't seem like you would be a follower of the church of Cordelia." Willow said and Buffy responded, "Seen too many things." Willow shook her head to that. Alice came out of nowhere and shown her that there was more to Sunny-dale then she thought was. All Willow remembered or saw on the surfaces was her mom's friend and memories of her childhood. She never knew of the demonic vampires or the vampires that Alice's family would. Alice slowly told Willow about not having any memory of who she was, when she was turned and knew she had a gift or curse or whatever she felt like calling it before having her father special brew of coffee. Buffy was very into boys but there was one thing that her mom didn't even know. Before the day of the dance in Los Angeles, Buffy was going there to see Pike but there was another girl who she wanted to see more. Her name was Alyson. **_

_**She was one of those girls that everyone in Buffy's crowd picked on but Buffy grew intense feelings for. She didn't do anything about it because of the social circles of the high school. That night Alyson was there and she was there very turned. Buffy was young she forgot sometimes that when they are turned, the soul is gone and that almost got her killed. Almost is the main word. That night was when Angel who was lurking in the shadows saw how she cried and stopped himself from trying to help. Buffy and Willow could be very good together as Alice and Rosalie came around the corner. Alice saw a glimpse of the future she wants so hard not to happened but may not be able to stop it. As they all introduced themselves, Alice laid it all out and was being overwhelming on purpose because she knew that after Buffy went to the Bronze and she will meet Angel. She will be in. **_

_**Buffy wanted so badly to get away from the life that now she was convince was just tracking her down every chance it got and so she suspected the dead body then ran into Giles. She informed Giles all the things she's all ready knows and finished, "Teach me." She left and as she turned she couldn't keep her eyes off of Willow. Xander who was the first person to bump into her couldn't keep his eyes off of her. **_


End file.
